Un Grimm no tan Grimm
by animeguy1208
Summary: En Remmant se conoce a los Grimms, como criaturas sin alma y conciencia que solo les gusta comer y más nada. Pero que pasaria cuando "El Principe De Los Grimms" hace su aparición y comienza a hacer notar su presencia. (Pd: Una vez que termine mi otra historia comenzare con esta).
1. Idea

**Sin duda una idea apareció en mi cabeza, y venos aquí, un new fanfic. Este no será la continuación de la historia de Drake, a diferencia del otro este será más largo ya que tendrá 5 volumenes:**

 **Volumen 0.**

 **Volumen 1.**

 **Volumen 2.**

 **Volumen 3.**

 **Volumen 4.**

 **Y en cada volumen estoy planeando hacerlo de entre 8 o 10 capítulos y cada volumen iran cambiando algunos personajes.**

 **Pd: Me inspire en Deadpool, pero a diferencia de este será un poco más sombrío.**

…

* * *

Personajes:

OC: Ysaak.

Edad: ¿? ¿?

Color de piel: Muy blanca y con líneas negras, formando círculos en sus hombros y el símbolo de una cruz por toda su parte de adelante.

Color de cabello: Negro con líneas blanca, y además tiene dos cachos que se ven a la vista pública.

Color de ojos: Como los de Salem.

Atuendo: Normalmente una especie de chaleco negro que termina hasta la parte media de la espalda, mostrando todo su pecho y la cruz que tiene tatuada en la parte de delantera, terminando con unos pantalones negros rasgados y siempre anda descalzo.

Personalidad: Frío, no le importa un coño, se autoproclamaba "Príncipe de los Grimms", le gusta matar a los cazadores que se anden por sus tierras y tiene un mal habito de comerse los dedos literalmente cuando esta estresado (pero estos crecen después de un segundo).

Arma: Fulcrú, una oz gigante hecha con un hueso gigante de Grimm y una cuchilla que da miedo.

Otros:

Summer Rose.

Tayang Xiao Long.

Raven Brawen.

Qrow Brawen.

Ozpin.

James Ironwood.

Adam Taurus.

Cinder Fall.

Emerald Sustrai.

Mercury Black.

Salem.


	2. 00

0.0

 **QLQ A TODOS, PERDON POR LA TARDANZA, PERO SE ME COMPLICO UNAS COSAS PERO VOLVI, QUERIA DECIRLES QUE EL VOLUMEN 0 SOLO SERA DE 5 CAPITULOS APROXIMADAMENTE PARA LUEGO ARRANCAR CON EL VOLUMEN 1 DENTRO DE UNAS SEMANAS.**

…

* * *

Y abrió los ojos.

El suelo lo sentía frio, él tenía frio. No sabía en donde estaba, el cielo era gris y caía pequeños copos de nieve en toda su piel blanca, se sentó, miró detrás de él y vio una casa en cenizas para luego ver hacia adelante y ver un camino solitarios rodeado por arboles sin hojas.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntaba ese niño que no sabía dónde estaba y como había terminado ahí, solo recordaba su nombre.

Colton Nysaak.

Nombre extraño asi que mejor le diría a la gente que su nombre era Ysaak, mas practico y corto.

Se miro las manos y noto que sus uñas eran de color negro al igual que sus pies.

-… Extraño. - Si muy extraño, pero más aún cuando notó que en su frente había dos cuernos pequeños mirando hacia atrás.

"¿Qué soy?" Pensaba ese extraño ser, además noto una extraña cruz negra en todo su cuerpo delantero.

Cuando se levantó miro a su alrededor, un bosque donde los arboles está sin hojas y nieve cayendo del cielo blanco. Se paró y empezó a caminar hacia cierto rumbo hasta encontrarse un lago congelado y vio su reflejo en el agua congelada. Tenía el cuerpo de un niño de 10 años y sus ojos eran rojos y sus pupilas de un color rojo intenso con las venas negras alrededor de estos, cabello medio largo blanco y mechas negras, y cuernos pequeños sobresaliendo de su frente.

Ysaak se veía en su reflejo y también noto que no tenía ropa…

Estaba desnudo y nevaba.

Pero por una extraña razón el frio no le afectaba. Entonces siguió caminando por el suelo congelado del lago sin rumbo ni dirección.

Entonces se perdió en el bosque, un bosque que daba un poco de miedo claro sintió algo siguiéndole entonces volteo, pero no había nadie. Entonces tomo su rumbo de nuevo pero otra vez sintió pisadas detrás de él y entonces volteo.

Cuando volteo vio a un leopardo negro con manchas blancas y una extraña mascara con ojos negros, el leopardo le gruño, pero Ysaak no hizo ninguna reacción solo lo miro con su mirada neutra.

\- ¿Y tú qué eres? – Pregunto el niño apuntando al leopardo.

El leopardo solo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

 _-Soy un leopardo Grimm._

\- ¿Qué es un Grimm?

 _\- ¿Estas jodiendo verdad? Como no vas a saber que es un Grimm._

 _ **-**_ Es que… No sé aparecí en medio de la nada y no sé dónde estoy.

 _-Por Salem… - El leopardo nombrado Black solo gruño y miro al niño desnudo. – Espera ahora que lo veo… ¡¿Cómo carajos me entiendes?!_

Ysaak solo se encogió de hombros. – No se…

El leopardo vio su apariencia como tal entonces entendió, el niño tenía la apariencia de un Grimm, claro tenía cuerpo de humano, pero sus ojos eran del mismo color que la reina…

 _-Oye enano por de casualidad ¿No serás un humano mitad Grimm?_

-… No sé de verdad, no sé dónde estoy y no sé si soy eso que tú dices.

" _Esto es demasiado, este enano no sabe que es" pensó cansadamente el Grimm. – Pero ¿Sabes tu nombre?_

-Bueno mi nombre es Colton Nysaak pero llámame Ysaak.

 _\- ¿No que no sabías nada de ti?_

-Lo único que sé es mi nombre no me juzgues.

 _-Por amor de…- El leopardo solo suspiro. – Bueno no importa._

\- ¿Y tú tienes nombre?

- _Je… No tengo niño._

\- ¿Por qué?

- _¿Acaso eso importa? Soy un leopardo Grimm, nosotros no tenemos nombre._

\- ¿Nosotros?

- _¡Los grimms me refiero!_

Ysaak solo inclino su cabeza y miro fijamente al leopardo Grimm con ojos de confusión, el leopardo sintió una gota estilo anime bajar por su cabeza, en serio este niño estaba más perdido que gaviota en Bolivia.

…

Espera ¿Qué es Bolivia?

- _Bueno enano, solo digo que hace frio, te vas a morir congelado._

\- ¿Morir? – Preguntó. - ¿Qué es eso?

"Esto es muy malo, ni siquiera sabe que es la muerte" pensó el felino poniendo una pata sobre su cara, entonces sintió una pequeña mano sobre su cabeza y vio a Ysaak acariciándolo.

- _¿Qué haces enano?_

-No se… supongo que esto te ayuda a relajarte… creo. – Dijo aun con su mano en su cabeza. – Y creo que deberías tener nombre, por lo que te llamare papa.

- _ **Tú no eres nadie para nombrarme**_ _._ – Exclamó molesto el felino

Ysaak solo lo ignoro. – Si, considérame tu hijo porque no tengo a nadie. – Lo dijo con una sonrisa de niño inocente y lo abrazo, por primera vez en sus 35 años de vida Black sintió algo en sus ojos, tantos años de soledad y de buscar humanos que comer, no había considerado la posibilidad de tener un hijo que criar.

Los demás grimms siempre lo apartaron o lo ignoraron y el simple hecho de oír a ese niño que solo había conocido hace 5 minutos y ya la depositaba una confianza extrema en él.

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi hijo?_

Ysaak solo lo miro a los ojos. – Porque no tengo a nadie que me cuide.

Black solo lo miro, si él fuera humano solo soltaría una sonrisa por las explicaciones sinceras del chico.

- _Ok enano… te cuidare y adoptare._

Ysaak solo asintió y abrazó nuevamente al leopardo quien solo tuvo un pensamiento.

"Salem ayúdame con esto por favor"

…

* * *

 **5 meses después en el palacio de Salem.**

Salem estaba ligeramente no, sino muy **muy** estresada, durante los últimos meses había estado teniendo dificultades y tenía un estrés enorme.

Esta chica Summer Rose le complicaba mucho las cosas, no solo acababa con cada Grimm que le enviaba, sino que tenía los ojos plateados, era una de las doncellas y eso no le gustaba para nada, por eso puso una recompensa muy alta por su cabeza al que la matara.

Pero eso era aparte, también se esparció un rumor de un Grimm, un maldito **Grimm** que acojo a un niño mitad Grimm en su poder y le ha estado cuidando durante medio año en Atlas. Eso le preocupaba más, ella era la única hasta ahora que se podía comunicar con los grimms, y entonces apareció este niño con el poder de también comunicarse y hablar con ellos, necesitaba ver a ese niño **ahora.**

¿El problema? Era muy escurridizo ese niño, no ha tenido éxito en encontrarlo y cada Grimm que envió en su búsqueda terminaron de una manera u otra muertos en cada intento de buscarlo.

-Mi reina…- Entonces volteo y vio a su pupila Cinder Fall de 15 años, era… prometedora que se diga, ella junto con sus dos otros pupilos: Mercury Black y Emerald Sustrai. - ¿Se encuentra bien?

Salem solo suspiro. – No Cinder, no estoy bien. – Dijo en un tono menos amable que digamos.

-P-Perdone es que s-se veía qu…

-No importa Cinder tengo muchos problemas ahora así que…- Entonces la miro y pensó un plan, una sonrisa terrorífica. – En verdad… te tengo una pequeña misión.

La cara de Cinder se iluminó. - ¡¿En serio?!

Sip, sin duda que va a ser algo interesante para Cinder y los otros dos intentar localizar a este niño Grimm.

…

* * *

 _-Mal, hazlo otra vez._

-Esto es injusto.

Black solo negó al ver como Ysaak se tiraba al suelo rindiéndose por, enésima vez al intentar resolver un sencillo problema de matemáticas.

-No entiendo, ¿Por qué me haces estudiar si ni siquiera voy a ese lugar que llaman escuela?

Es cierto, Black ha sido el maestro de Ysaak en múltiples asignaciones como, aprender a escribir, deletrear, sumar, restar, etc.…

Estos 5 meses fueron interesantes… en cierto sentido.

Varios grimms intentaron llevarse a Ysaak por la fuerza, de seguro la reina se había enterado de la existencia del niño, pero increíblemente Ysaak tenía una fuerza impresionante y ha matado a casi a todos los grimms que se le acercaron.

El niño había que darle merito por matar a casi todos los pupilos de Salem, pero eso preocupaba un poco en Black, porque se había revelado en contra de su reina y que su cabeza era muy preciada para ella. Pero con Ysaak esas preocupaciones se han ido un poco, pero claro era que el niño tenía una fuerza y velocidad monstruosa que lo hacía imposible de alcanzar.

 _-Necesitas aprender enano, si no aprendes el mundo te comerá vivo_

-Tch, que insoportable eres tigre viejo.

 _-¡Soy un leopardo maldito enano!_

 _-_ Es la misma cosa.

"¿Por qué discuto con un niño de 10 años?"

Entonces escucho un gruñido y se puso en alerta… para luego darse cuenta de que era el estómago de Ysaak.

 _-¿Tienes hambre?_

-…No. – Otra vez el estómago lo contradijo.

- _Iré por algo de comer, ya vuelvo._

Si algo Black sigue aprendiendo de este niño, es que va a tomar mucho, pero mucho tiempo para prepararlo para las más horribles verdades del mundo, pero lo que no sabía era que cierta mujer de ojos plateados estaba escondida viendo toda la interacción que hacía felino y niño.

…

* * *

CONTINUARA…


End file.
